Disposable
by girleater
Summary: Emma knew, and Regina knew, that was all they would ever be. Swan Queen/Black Queen. otherwise known as Black Swan Queen.


_**Disposable **_

_Regina looks so pretty tied up, _

Emma thought, hating herself the second the words ran through her mind. The woman in question was stripped bare of her clothes, and Emma knew her dignity and sanity were rapidly peeling away (as easily as her panties had). But she couldn't stop, couldn't slip off her and untie her. She had to remain straddling her _decadent _hips, staring down at her with eyes that reflected reluctant desire. Because Emma _wanted _Regina, she'd wanted her since the day she showed up on her doorstep with Henry in tow. But she didn't want Regina _like this. _

She felt the other woman's eyes on her—not Regina's, though she wished the mayor's was the only other gaze in the room. Cora's breathing was heavy, and Emma could hear all the way from her position on the other side of the room. She sat in a chair, legs crossed and her arms draped over the armrests. She looked positively intimidating, but that hadn't been enough to coerce Emma into doing her bidding.

No.

_That, _took a hearty dose of _magic. _The kind that sent her flying across the room, body curling in a broken heap on the floor, bones feeling like they might shatter at any moment. She could still feel the burning on her skin, the sickening tingle that crawled up and down her spine. It made her stomach heave, and she wanted nothing more than to just _run away. _

But then her eyes had fallen on Regina, and she knew, she _knew _she couldn't leave the woman in the company of this..._monster. _The word ricocheted through her mind, fueling the rage that was building and building with no end in sight.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

Cora's voice hit the walls, bouncing and hitting Emma's psyche over and over again. She swallowed hard, hips twitching in a shameful response. There was wetness pooling between her thighs, clinging to the black panties that she was mercifully allowed to keep on. Each movement only reminded her of just how _aroused _she was, and she'd never felt so disgusted with herself. She tried reasoning with herself, telling her that it was just _Regina _who was eliciting such a reaction from her. Because it had _always _been Regina, every night for _so fucking long. _But with each commanding word that had dripped from Cora's red lips, the _ache _between her thighs became damn near unbearable.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Emma snapped, throwing a glance at Regina's mother, looking over her shoulder and glaring. The woman merely tut tut tutted, wagging a finger in Emma's direction. The gesture was so coolly domineering, an easy kind of control that she'd never seen anyone else personify. Regina was intimidating in her own right, and she certainly made Emma weak in the knees.

But Cora was an entirely different matter.

Cora was a storm, a terrible whirlwind of thunder, lightning and rain that destroyed everything in its path. And she had already destroyed Regina, and she was slowly picking Emma apart, piece by painful piece.

"M-Mama...please, don't make her."

Regina squeaked, voice strangled with fear. Emma looked down at her once more, heart clenching painfully in despair at the look of utter desolation on her pretty face.

_She's just so pretty, _Emma thought, couldn't help but think, didn't _want _to think-

"Kiss her."

The command was simple, expected, even. A kiss could be the start of many things, but Emma never in her life thought one could lead to such _debauchery. _She bit down hard on her bottom lip, leaning down slowly, hesitant to start this awful game. The restraints had been done by Cora, and Emma reluctantly remembered watching the woman undress her own daughter with a casual, careless, _cruel _wave of her hand.

Emma parted her lips, claiming Regina's. The kiss was clumsy, her technique marred by the Cora's gaze burning a hole in her back. But Regina made up for Emma's hesitance, bold in the wake of her despair. She jerked at her bonds, ropes rubbing painfully against the insides of her wrists. Her hips twitched, easing up to meet Emma's as her tongue traced along the blonde's bottom lip. Emma moaned in spite of herself, and Regina eagerly swallowed the sound, and oh, she heard Cora shift from her spot in the corner of the room.

"Touch her. We both know how _badly _your hands want to roam, Miss Swan."

The moniker sounded so _different _when Cora said it. It sounded like a curse, like she was calling Emma a whore, or a slut. She almost would have preferred such epithets. Nevertheless, greedy hands moved down Regina's hips, down her thighs, down those perfectly toned legs. The skin that brushed against the nerve in her fingertips made her shudder, and one more kiss caused her to move a knee between Regina's thighs.

She cried out, just as Emma knew she would. The sound was like music to her ears, a guilty pleasure she couldn't help but revel in. She heard Cora scoff behind her, and in an instant she was beside her, fingers wrapping around her wrist. She pulled the hand that was pressed firmly against Regina's ankle away, holding it up as if it were the filthiest thing she had _ever _seen.

"Do you want to fuck my daughter?"

She asked, the vulgarity making Emma _shake. _She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Everything felt frozen in place, and she could only sit still, and try not to look at either of the Mills women. Nails dug into the inside of her wrist, and Emma gasped, looking at Cora with wide eyes.

"I _said _do you want to _fuck _my daughter."

A palm connected with her cheek, and she yelped, a sound finally tearing itself from her throat.

"Yes!"

The confirmation caused a smirk to tug at the corners of Cora's mouth, and Emma felt suddenly like a fly caught in a very _hungry _spider's web. She felt fingertips run up and down her spine, nails soon joining the gentle touches as she watched Emma's knee press even firmer against Regina's shamefully soaked cunt.

"Show me how much, dear. I want to see everything filthy little thing you've done to my daughter in my absence."

Emma's breathing was heavy, and she felt so fucking dizzy. Nausea clawed at her throat again, claws of revulsion threatening to tear it into pieces. She acted without thinking, a hand replacing her knee. Regina looked up at her, mouth parted, tears trailing softly down her pretty cheeks.

_She's just so fucking pretty. _

And maybe that was why she could do this. Maybe that was why she could violate the woman she was sure she was falling in love with in front of her mother.

Whatever the reason, Emma was doing it, and doing it _well. _She groaned as her fingers slid slowly inside of her, and Regain _arched, _and Cora scratched her nails down Emma's back and the skin _tore. _She scratched and she scratched and Emma found three of her fingers knuckle-deep inside of Cora's daughter with blood running down her back and pain shooting up and down her spine.

She'd never wanted to die more than she did in this moment.

"That's right," Cora purred, lips at Emma's ear, breath hot and loathsome against her skin, "_fuck _her. Do you know who touched her first, Miss Swan? _Me._"

It was something Emma already knew, something she'd already _guessed. _The shock wasn't there, instead she could only join Regina in a moan, leaning down to capture those perfectly pink parted lips into a bruising kiss.

"I made her cum more times than you ever did," Cora continued, "Does she scream for you? She screamed so _loud _for me, I was certain every neighboring kingdom knew my name."

Emma felt sick all over again.

"E-Emma,"

Regina moaned, panting into her mouth, jerking wildly at her restraints.

"Regina," Emma swallowed hard, "I'm so fucking sorry-"

"No, you're not."

Cora interrupted, voice mocking as she laughed, leaning over to swipe her tongue across Emma's bloody back.

"You're not _sorry _at all. The only problem _you're _having is trying to decide which one of us you want to fuck more."

Regina looked so _heartbroken, _eyes reflecting all the betrayal in the world as she looked up at Emma.

"You-you don't...Mama, she _doesn't..._"

But Emma didn't say anything, didn't defend herself, because she wasn't sure _at all _anymore. If self-loathing was an art, then she was a master. The Vincent Van Gogh of hatred, the Matisse of depression. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest, and Emma wanted nothing more than for it to throw itself against her ribcage, shattering the bone and flying out and relieving her of _emotion. _She wanted to love Regina, she wanted to fuck Cora—_no. _

"Oh, my sweet girl. Were you falling in _love _with this woman?" A laugh, and Cora wrapped a hand around Emma's neck, squeezing painfully, "Haven't I told you before? _Love is weakness._"

_And now she's paying the price, _Emma thought, looking up at Cora as she twisted and curled and _thrust _her fingers inside of her daughter.

"Make her cum, Miss Swan. Because that is all you will _ever _be good for."

Regina whimpered beneath her, walls tightening around Emma's thrusting fingers. Tears slid down Emma's face, they slid down Regina's face, and twin sobs forced themselves from their mouths as Regina came all over Emma's hand.

"R-Regina...I'm so...so sorry..."

_I'm so sorry that I was your weakness. _

Cora chuckled darkly, reaching down and pulling Emma's fingers out of Regina's cunt. She appraised them, looking _delighted _at the results. Before Emma could jerk away, before she could protest, those fingers had disappeared into Cora's mouth. She licked, sucked, _tasted, _and Emma could only collapse on top of Regina, sobbing into her neck.

"You two did _so _well. My good little girl, and her good little _slut._"

And Emma knew, and Regina knew, that was all they would ever be.

-fin.


End file.
